User talk:Llove Kuwait
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Llove Kuwait! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 06:28, June 24, 2012 RE:Vandalism Hi Llove, Thank you for your message. I'll be sure to watchi this user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Llove Kuwait Please kindly don't put useless Trivia sentences on the page Red Tracksuit u put The similar items if u want to put similar items put it on the '' See Also '' Section . Just like Mixer2301 said on the blog . Thank you ! .--Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) BAN AngryBird3305 well i think AB should be banned for 1 week you remember when i was on the chat you kicked him 2 times and now he done something that he should be banned about here take a look ban him Llove...........I used your music to edit my homepage and used Fooly8's silly icon to keep it as my profile... Klumpsvideos6man (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)KlawKlumpsvideos6man (talk) 21:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Block/Ban I said 2 days, not 3. And I wasn't misbehaving. I requested it. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) kAZI ROCKS EXUSE ME BUT EVERYONE DELETES THE THINGS I WRITE AND BANNED ME FROM CHAT, YOU PEPLE ARE SO MEAN I CANT BELIVE YOU AND PENGUIN PAL DELETE EVERY SINGLE THING I WRITE YOU TWO ARE SO RUDE TO ME~!!!!!!!!!! CPW Category Please do not add the "CPW" category. --The Administration RE:Vandalism Hi Llove, Thanks for the message. It seems like didn't make further vandalism edits in the last 2 hours, though, so i think a ban is not necessary at the moment. He'll be blocked if he vandalises again, of coursed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) FREE SPAM CAPS FREE SPAM CAPS Hi Llove, I saw the chat latest messages. Lol :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you leave for? Hey Llove Kuwait how are you? RE: Stocking It's ok Llove Kuwait I went ahead and moved it myself. Thanks for letting me know though because that needed a little work done. :P Happy Editing! -- S h u r o w 04:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Llove Kuwait! -- (talk) 13:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter! Your welcome! :) Also, how do you add music to your profile? If you could, can you add this one to my profile: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psuRGfAaju4 Thanks! :) -- 13:33, March 29th, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Cydia What do you think my app is good on a scale from 1 - 10? In the next update I'll add images. I forgot that :P (on the tab bar). And I'll change the Sections tab to More. Cap123 (Talk) 06:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply Okay I'll make an iPhone version. Cap123 (Talk) 08:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) iPhone App Uploaded! I have successfully uploaded my other app to my repo/source. It is called: CH70N3X iPhone App. :P. (It is the section CH70N3X(I did that to make it easier for people to get my apps :D).). Cap123 (Talk) 08:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! — Spydar007 (Talk) The Meow song! Hi Llove, I found an online video that i'm convinced you'll learn to appreciate. It's a performance of the song "Funky Town".. well.. not really. You'd understand what i'm talking about when you watch it :P Anyway, you can find the song here. The good part starts at 0:11 or so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Your rights Hello, I gave you your rollback and chat moderators back. I noticed that you are not much active anymore, anyway if you would be active then inform me. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 09:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ping Hi Llove, I've been told you often join chat and say things like "Ping Super Miron". It's disturbing- please don't do that again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ping Hi Llove, Miron informed me that you "pinged" him again today. Please note that if you do that again, you would loose your chatmoderator rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Hello Llove Kuwait, The wiki noticed that you have been inactive for more than 2 weeks (the last edit was on July 17, 2013). I came to inform you that you must edit soon and more often, or you would face a demotion within the next three days if you don't edit per the Demotion Policy. So, edit more often and do your tasks as a rollback (Remember: show up before the next three days ends). Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 14:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lane Merrifield's age Hi Llove, Thnank you for the info. I've updated the page and gave you credit. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:44, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 17:04, December 19, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:46, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Dear Llove Thanks for the message you left in my talkpage. It seems like Shurow got over the situation but still, thanks for reporting it. (I wasn't on the computer at that time). [[User:Phineas99cp|'Goodbye' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| 2014, ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| hello ]] January 5, 2015 Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Subject Here Message here. Gaga loves cherry pie applause (talk) 11:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC) listen, i am not Sydney! i dont know who u think i am but im not sydney, ask mods on CC, ask anyone Hockey Jerseys Llove, if the Green Away Hockey Jersey had the category, the others should need it. не трябва да излизат тук , моля (talk) 12:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey, Llove Kuwait. Sorry that you had to witness that. Unfortunately, not everyone understands how to use chat responsibly. Our volunteer chat mods and admins try to keep chat in order, but sometimes it's still not enough to account for the immaturity that some people display. Hopefully it will be in better shape when it's back up. My regrets, -- 18:51, June 29, 2015 (UTC) hey hey gurl Magical Intoxication (talk) 12:31, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wata I see ur cured from ur Wata sickness :] 13:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:Hi bada bada bada boom :] Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) hi y u so inactive? moo AustinD-3 (talk) 20:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hi Hi, Callum didn't ban you just for that, he banned you for ignoring many warnings over the past few weeks.